I Did It For Love
by HeAteMyHeartOut
Summary: Frustrated, hurt and deeply depressed, Silver tries to make it day to day but what happens when Shadow slowly uncovers Silver’s past and the horrible things beyond it.
1. Interlude

**Summary: **Frustrated, hurt and deeply depressed, Silver tries to make it day to day but what happens when Shadow slowly uncovers Silver's past and the horrible things beyond it. Silver's only response was 'I did it for love'.

**Warnings: **Yeah it's gonna be loveh doveh. yaoi and lemon's in latter chaps I suppose.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. I just don't....

_**Interlude **_

_**(I did it for love...)**_

________________________________________________________________________

When I was first doing it, it was easy to keep it from Blaze. She had no idea from the day we first met to the day she died. In a way I was so happy she did not find that out. For one she would have killed me instantly and two she'd have had me quit the very same day she found out. In a way I regret not ever telling her. Now I don't know how to deal with myself. I'm just a capped up drink with fizz. Hoping I don't spill anytime soon....

After she left I never really had anymore feelings...but I was desperate to feel something...anything at all... I was numb. I hated the numb feeling.

To this day I still cry myself to sleep over that and the fact that Blaze never knew a thing. She doesn't know what she left me with. Each day I'm practically calling my own death near by struggling to get money just to keep this family going.

I get up each day for school tired. I fall asleep during class a lot. My teacher called home for my sleeping. Of course there was no one here to receive it, and no one was going to check the voice box for the call either. All of that was done by me. Along with the cleaning.

Mom? She's never here. Yeah she gets money but she blows it on herself. To feed that other side of her. Getting high, sniffing. Anything she can find was okay. As long as she got it she was okay.

When one of the guys gets mad she gets mad. All of this is taken out on me. The constant yelling around the house. The smell of smoke. The bodies that are on the floor....probably from drinking too much. It's home.

The money I get isn't even enough. I have to use half of it to feed mom's hunger for the wrong things. I'm constantly having to give to her. By all the fights she's had I'd thought she'd have enough already but no. She's addicted now and the only way to get what she wants is to have the unknown men ambush the house.

Sometimes I just stay in my room but I've had to clean up after her a lot. I just have to hope that the men don't decide to have there way with me next. Blaze would be so disappointed in me.....

On the bright side I've stopped doing what I was doing. Blaze would be happy with that....but she still wouldn't be happy that I've done it in the first place. The problem is....that the checks I get afterwards won't last much longer. They'll end soon and I'll have to find another way to get money.

That's what I'm focusing on now. The money. I have to make sure everything stays in place. Sometimes I wonder way I'm even saying this is a family. This isn't even close to being a family......

All I can think about is how so frustrating this all is.......

_beep.........beep............beep..............beep........_

"mmm........"

I moved my arm to the side and heard a crash close by me. My head swung up, eyes open wide to find the source of the noise. I looked to my side and saw the scattered pieces of what use to be my clock.

I sighed and yawned. A droplet of water feel from my right eye as I did. I cried falling asleep again. It's the same old routine. This time I feel asleep at my desk though witch is also the reason for the ache in my neck.

I got up from my chair and took a shower. I glance down at the broken pieces of the clock and decided to clean it up after school. I had to time to do it now. I walked out of my room and looked both ways.

I don't know why I looked to my right witch was nothing but a wall indicating the end of the house but my mom kept a picture hung there. It was of a man sitting in a chair and a woman standing behind him with both her hands on the mans shoulder.

The man was a green hedgehog. It sort of reminded me of manic...I smirked but quickly frowned at the since of loneliness that came from it. I wished I'd have a brother or sister to take care off. Blaze was the only hint of a sibling I had.

The woman was a beautiful purple hedgehog. Her quills hung long at her mid back. She somewhat looked like mom but mom is almost my color and she has visible orange tints, witch took up most of the color.

When mom was herself she'd always tell me that I'm special. Cause there was no other white hedgehog like me. I'm rare. Very rare. Those words use to make me feel secure but now there only apart of my memory.

To my left was a long hallway then some stairs. At that time I felt like going back into the room and going back to sleep but I had school. I went down the hallway slowly lifting my arm to rub my right eye. When I made it to the first step was when I decided to start calling for her.

"Mom.....are you in here?"

I quickly went down the steps and looked around down stairs. Nothing. I'd should have suspected that. I sighed, opening the front door to leave.

I sat down in my usual seat witch was in the second row. I plopped down and laid my head down on the desk. With the usual stuff going on in my house and the things I have to do, I rather not have any friends. Although the only person that seems to speak to me from time to time is Topaz. Topaz is a pink and blue tinted dove. A very pretty dove too. It reminds me of Blaze's purple and dark purple---- there I go again.

"Hey...are you okay?"

I quickly looked up from my seat and saw Topaz standing over me. I smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean you were just digging your hands in your quills just now," she said smiling and sitting in the seat next to me.

"Ah yeah...I'm just thinking...."

"Must have been in some deep thought."

I laughed a bit with her. Topaz knows nothing about me either. One day she just decided to come over and talk to me. I enjoyed it but at the same time I didn't because I didn't want to get too close to someone.

When I looked at her again she was looking over my head at something else. She frowned and looked at me.

"They must be really fascinated in you," her frown lingered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well......Shadow, Sonic and some others are looking your way...."

I shuddered. Just keep your eyes on Topaz I tried to repeat over and over to myself. I stayed quiet.

"Weren't you friends with them before?."

I wanted her to stop asking questions and go away all together but I just kept answering her.

"Yeah we were......."

"So how come your not talking to them now?"

I knew it would come down to this. I instantly hated that question. I'd ask myself that from time to time when I'd catch one of the roaming the town.

"I just have things I need to cover up first......."

Her warm smile appeared back on her face as she spoke again.

"Sonic really is nice. Shadow is too....when he wants to be....but I'm surprised they haven't confronted you yet."

I looked else where when she asked that question. My eyes lingered to the front of the classroom then to the door watching people come in. I sighed.

"They have plenty of times...but I'd give them the same answer. I'd say 'I don't have time' or 'Maybe later'....."

Topaz stared with a sad smile.

"Well Silver you know them....I doubt there gonna let you by so easy....sooner or later there going to say something....There not ones to give up."

I sighed. That's the last thing I wanted to hear but I knew she was right. I just dreaded the day when they would come to figure anything out.

_______________________________________________________________________

I honestly hope you guys did enjoy that. Right now I'm just running off something from my mind but it'll get more interesting. Please please please review.


	2. Encounter

Well the last chapter I was just running through stuff off the top of my head...this time....I still don't have much of an idea LMAO! XD oh well..... I hope you enjoy anyway.

**ShadowAya4ever: **I'm so glad you loved it thus far!

**Sparks The Cheese Loving Wolf: **Thanks! I just thought of it off the top of my head as I was writing.

**Star Twilight Akazura Hedgehog: **Yay! I'm glad you think that.

Thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter 1**

________________________________________________________________________

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into mouths. Sonic and Shadow still had yet to confront me. As I roam the town I'd see them lesser and lesser as often as I use to see them.

Sometimes I was accompanied by Topaz. I didn't mind as long as questions didn't keep popping up in her head to ask me. The first time I started to avoid her was when she asked me what was my mom like. The first few moments were confusion but then everything flooded back on me about her. I just told her she was who she was. I didn't know what else to tell her.

"You know what Silver?..."

I looked up from staring in my drink to Topaz who was sitting across from me. We were walking through town and she suggested we stop for a drink. I really wasn't in the mood for anything but I agreed anyway. I just took the walk to try and clear my head a bit.

"What?..," I asked.

"If I put black eye liner around your eyes you'd make a cute raccoon."

I looked up at her with a dumb look. I honestly thought she was going to say something serious. I smiled and laughed a bit and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry. It's just a thought. You seem a little down today..."

I sighed and looked back up at her. She really didn't mean any harm with anything she says. Most of it is trying to make me laugh or cheer up a bit. I gave her the best smile I could muster at the time.

"I'm fine really. Just deep in thought."

Topaz took a drink and sat the glass back down. She was distracted at something behind me for a second but looked back at me.

"You need a vacation. A getaway. Your thoughts are getting the best of you," she said shifting in her seat to get more comfortable. I nodded slowly.

"I guess so.....but I won't ever have the time...right now I need to find another job and quick."

"Why's that? Your not even out of school yet. You should focus on your studies first."

"Yeah but my mom's sick right now....," I lied through my teeth. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the table. I heard Topaz sigh silently. She really had nothing to say next. She couldn't say I was lying cause she doesn't know anything about me yet at the same time she knows there's something wrong.

"Hey what's that girl doing?"

I lifted my head off the table and sent my eyes where Topaz was looking, witch was behind me. I watched as a pink furred hedgehog hollered at a green one. Manic. I noticed another pink hedgehog. She was darker than the other one. Sonia. I studied harder at the pink one and her name was at the tip of my tongue.

"Wow looks like Manic made her really mad," Topaz was giggling.

"Amy...," I said slowly.

"Oh so her names Amy? I haven't seen her in any of our classes."

"Yeah that's cause she's just a bit younger then us...Her classes are next to ours though."

"How do you know her then?"

"Let's just say if your friends with Sonic...your friends with everyone," I smiled at the last thing I said a bit. I was watching them fight and noticed how unusually quiet Topaz got. I turned to look at her and noticed a hand was around my cup. I froze.

As my eyes moved up I saw black fur and a strip of red fur. I stared at the table and watched as my cup was brought off the table. My eyes slowly went up, following the hand and watched as the liquid in the cup went into a pair of lips and down a throat.

'_Shit..._,' was all I could make out of my mind at the time.

I was so deep in thought to were I forgot to avoid certain situations like this. My first clue was the fact that Amy, Manic, and Sonia was around. After that I should have known who was also around this area.

I slowly looked up to meet a pair of exotic ruby eyes. They were piercing down at me. My whole body shut down. I can't move anything.

"Silver......," My name rolled of his tongue and I shivered inwardly. I finally found my voice.

"Sh-Shadow?.....," My voice cracked. Topaz had this funny looking face about her. She was amused and somewhat surprised. I guessed it was by the sudden intrusion of Shadow. Shadow's piercing eyes just stared at me. A glass was slammed on the table in front of me. My eyes slowly looked down at the cup.

"Yes?"

I know I said that...but my voice sounded so small.

________________________________________________________________________

I am so sorry that this is short but I'm out of town and I don't have much time. I'll make sure the next chapter is normal sized for you! Please review and forgive me!


	3. A longer night

Woooo! Next Chapter! There's a lot of people reading the story but not reviewing...I'm gonna catch you people someday. XD just kidding. But anyway...

**Sparks The Cheese Loving Wolf: **I really should start inserting lines huh?....LOL! I'm pretty sure some people had figured it out anyway. (Btw: your pissed off avatar is awesome with the cig . XD) Thanks for the tip though. ^^

**SNEAKERnight: **Yeah it is deep. XD I guess I'm just a dramatic person.. lol! I hope that wouldn't be a problem in later stories.............i wonder....^^ But I'm very happy that you like it.

By the way. I love both of you guys characters and profile. They're awesome!

**Chapter 2**

**(A Longer Night)**

* * *

"_Yes?"_

_I know that was my voice....but it was so small_.

No response.

The silence continued. Topaz shifted uncomfortably in her seat staring at me. I knew Shadow wouldn't say anything anytime soon. That's when Topaz's voice finally came.

"What brings you here Shadow?," Her smile could fool a fly into thinking she was a perfect little angel. Witch she was at times but if someone really made her mad she'd snap. Shadow's eyes met hers.

"Silver."

I winced inwardly at my name. A lot of questions popped into my head at once. I'm gonna heave a headache later.

"Shadow....can we do this later?"

My voice was getting somewhat better. I looked up at him.

"Who says that's what I wanted to talk about?" Shadow moved to lean against a concrete wall that way by Topaz. Topaz smiled.

"He'll talk to you later when I leave."

My eyes immediately flicked up to meet hers. That was the first time I ever wanted to jump out of my seat and call her a 'bitch'. I almost literally couldn't believe what she said.

I froze.

A smirk slowly played across Shadow's lips. Topaz stud up from her chair.

"Let's finish our walk from earlier!" She said starting to pick up her cup. I slowly got up with my mouth still open from what she said. Shadow took my cup and threw it away with Topaz's.

This was going to be a long day....

* * *

**~Hours Later~**

We were getting closer and closer to Topaz's house. I had a masive headache from Manic's questions. I was almost at my knees when Sonia finally stopped him.

Sonic was too busy trying to avoid Amy to even listen to half the things Manic was asking. Shadow was walking by Topaz but all the while studying my face really hard. Topaz was in between us witch really was better then him being right beside me. I felt his glance boar into me.

Topaz sighed roughly and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Do I always have to start the conversations here?" She looked at us.

"I know! Let's talk about how many shoes Sonia brought in the last week!!" Manic yelled from behind us.

"Shut up Manic! It's not nearly as many designer drum sticks you buy!" Sonia said sticking her head up high. Sonic's laughter filled the small gap of silence.

"She does have a point Manic."

Manic just grinned.

The talking became a blur after a while as Topaz and me started a conversation of our own. We kept it brief. Finally after a while we were standing in the front of Topaz's house. She turned to us and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you guys later. I'll be out of town. I'm going to Rave town (A/N: corny I know) to visit some family and friends."

"Rave town? I bet that place is cool," Manic said trying to picture it. His picture came out as a real Rave party except it was a town.

"Actually it is! Neon everything. It's defiantly a must for tourists," Topaz replied.

I tried to picture it as Manic had and what I pictured seemed to be unreal. Topaz had started up her steps to her house.

"Bye!," she called over her shoulder.

Everyone waved and responded. I just stared at her with a look that said 'I'm gonna kill you' and 'please don't leave me alone!'. She just smiled warmly and closed her house door behind her. I instantly began to stiffen. I couldn't just walk home after this. I know they'll follow me. Well.....I could just wonder aimlessly into the half dark streets but I don't think that would turn out too well.

A hand waved across my face several times and I stumbled back a bit.

"Yo! Silver! Welcome back to Metro dude," Manic laughed at my bewildered face.

"Oh....Sorry..."

I still stud there, not really sure what to do. The silence was becoming irritating.

"Silver! Are you coming or what?" Sonia's voice called over my shoulder. I was still facing Topaz's house. I turned on my heel and saw how far they had gotten. I just decided to use my psychogenesis (sp?) to catch up.

When I did, Sonic was talking to Shadow about something for a brief second. When I landed, Sonic was smiling at me and Shadow smirking. I suddenly felt small. I felt my ears flatten on my head as I tried to walk around Sonia and Manic to hide.

Once we started walking, they were back to paying attention to themselves. It was getting darker and the streets seemed to get spookier. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going but the neighborhood seemed familiar. I just kept my mouth closed and followed.

"Well Shads...Silv. I'm going to take these two to bed. Manic's gotta gig tomorrow and Sonic's gotta redo a test he failed because he didn't study......," Sonia's eyes glared at Sonic. Sonic took a few steps back and shrugged. He must have had to go in for the weekend because of it. What a way to spend a Saturday... Manic continued to be in la la land and gaze around. I felt as if I was going to burst on the inside. I was screaming in there. I swear there doing this on purpose! Once they leave, it's just me and Shadow.

Shadow nodded and I gave a simple 'ok and bye'. Sonia's eyes lingered on my face for a few moments. She smiled and turned on her heels to leave. I watched their backs as they walked down a half dark street. A question popped in my head.

"There still walking.....How far do they live?"

I was asking no on in particular but the only person there answered.

"No too far. Just around the block."

My eyes slowly met his. He blinked and stared at me for a moment before breaking away. That was the first time he broke the stare. He started walking. I followed him. For the first time, I could talk straight and ask him questions.

"Where are we going?"

Shadow's head turned slightly and he looked over his shoulder to met my glance. I kept it up the glance as long as I could before glancing off.

"Who asked you to follow?" Was the cold reply. When I looked back up he was no longer looking at me.

"H-huh?" I asked confused.

"I said...Who asked you to follow?"

I blinked, then narrowed my eyes.

"Fine! Then why don't you-...."

Shadow put a finger to my lips. It took me a second but I stumbled back. I was so flustered with anger I hadn't noticed we were right in front of my house. Damn...there goes being naive again...Wait....my eyes flickered to Shadow's in horror.

"Y-.....You know where I live?!?!"

An amused expression spread across Shadow's face. My heart dropped.

"You look like a deer caught in head lights...." Shadow said gesturing toward the house.

All of this happening so fast. I just wanted to get in the bed. I slowly walked to my front door to open it. By this time I was completely dead to anything else outside the door of the house. I lifted my hand to the knob.

"Silver..."

My head and part of my body moved to met Shadow. He was just a few feet away from me. He must have came closer when I reached for the door. Shadow blinked several times before speaking.

"Goodnight."

Those words rung in my head. Good and night shouldn't even be in the same sentence. I never had a good night. I sighed.

"Night Shads...."

I watched his back turn, his quills fluttering behind him. At that moment I felt a longing for him. I felt like calling him back. I wished that this night had never ended.

* * *

This really wasn't wrote off the top of my head....I kinda thought about this but I hope you enjoyed. ^^ Now I'm going to eat a marshmellow XD Please Review!


	4. DeadBeat Mom

I had to really think about this chapter. I think it came out pretty good. I hope you enjoy it.

**SPEAKERnight: **LOL yes silver's awkwardness is priceless. ^^ I'm glad you loved it!

**ShadowAya4ever: **I know I didn't update soon enough. So sorry! I was running around all day and week for this vacation. ^_^

So sorry about the underline! I don't know how that happened and I can't take it off.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it... poem lines came from a song demo that I listen to.

Btw a lot of the nicknames are random but everyone has a nickname sometimes.

**Chapter 3**

(**Dead-beat Mom)**

___________________________________________________________

_At that moment I felt a longing for him. I felt like calling him back. I wished that this night had never ended. _

I turned and opened the house door. The strong smell of alcohol hit me at once as I stepped in. I closed the door softly not bothering to lock it. It was always open. Mainly for mom's men and her walking around high and all. I slowly walked into the sitting room with caution. I didn't know who was here.

I saw a small movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my left and saw the couch. Laid upon it was a sleeping figure that was my mom. Beer bottles, cigarette buts and anything you can think of laid upon her and all over the room. My eyes scanned her body and the first thing I realized was her torn clothes. She always had good clothes. That must have been from impatient men.

It hurt seeing her like this. I had to stay strong. I started picking up the mess. After a while I was close to done. I sighed and moved toward mom.

I stumbled back a bit.

Orange-yellowish eyes were on me. I caught my breath.

"M-mom?"

She rose from the couch and sat up. Her eyes searched the room a bit and finally stopped back at me. She stud to her feet.

"Where have you been," came her velvety voice.

I hesitated but answered.

"Out..with....some friends...when did you get home?"

She rolled her eyes and opened a bottle that was sitting on the table not to far from her. The sound was the swishing of liquid and the ticking of the clock that hung on the wall.

"Should I lock the front door tonight?" I asked.

"No. Don't bother with it."

She grabbed her cigarette box and pulled one out. With a flick of the lighter, the cig was popped in her mouth. I sighed and went up stairs to my room. As soon as I got there I looked around. My laptop still humming softly from being left on, and my new clock that wasn't brought to long ago sat beside it on my desk. My eye drifted to a long white envelope. I walked over to the desk slowly and picked it up. My eyes scanned over the front with my name printed, and then to the red letters bellow it.

**Urgent: Open Immediately**

I've seen it before. Letters like this really did make it seem like the world was going to en. I sighed and opened the envelop. There was the check I usually receive. It was enough to pay the main bills and extra money to spend for whatever. I stuffed the check in my bedroom dresser. There was another paper besides the check that I decided to scan through also. It was in letter form.

Silver,

This is your next to last check! Your really were a sight for us. You truly helped our financial issues and we thank you personally. Remember you always have a place here if you want to come back to join us.

Yours Truly,

President Minizaku (Spiral)

I stared at the letter for a while. Painful memories came flowing back and I stuffed it in the dresser also. I was too stressed out to even think anymore so I just crawled into bed.

* * *

**Hours Later~**

"Christina, he's rare!"

"I know! He could get you a lot of money!"

There was silence.

"I don't know about this Christy..."

"Oh your such a Miss. Goody-to-shoes!"

"Whatever."

My eyes fluttered open. I yawned and curled up into a tighter ball.

"If you pay him just enough you'll be living in luxury for the rest of your life!"

"I know, you said that but...," the voice trailed off.

I groaned as I stretched, feeling some of my bones crack. I sat still as I listened to the humming of voices downstairs. I sighed. I hope mom isn't fighting with one of those guys. Half asleep, I crawled out of bed and made my way to the door.

"Your still young! You have an nice life ahead of you. Why don't you do something for yourself?"

I stopped just above the steps.

"Yes I know but....but...""See! Speechless! Just do it already!"

I stepped into the sitting room as it had gotten quiet. Mom was staring at me as I entered the room. I was too busy trying to figure out where this woman was from. She smiled at me. It wasn't an friendly smile. 'Wicked' could have been in neon lights behind her.

"Silver, I thought you went to bed." I looked back at mom.

"I did. I just woke up."

"Well baby boy you won't have to go back to sleep anytime soon," the unknown woman said. She was an hawk. Her light green hair flowed behind her as she walked up to me. She stared at me with her piercing hazel eyes. I backed up a bit. She smiled and clutched her hands together in excitement. She squealed.

"Oh Tangerine ( A/N: corny i know) he's perfect!"

Tangerine was off course mom's nickname. Just because she had orange tints. Her real name was Chiyo. It seems like a childish name but grandmothers named her that for a special reason. A reason that even mom couldn't come to tell me today.

"What?!," was the first thing that came out of my mouth as I looked at mom.

"Hush Silver, your too loud," Tangerine replied. She walked up to me and I watched her confused until she decided to talk. She sighed and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Go on, tell him," The hawk, named Christina, persisted.

I started to get agitated. My ears twitched. Mom stared at me for a second and finally opened her mouth.

"Honey......," She started slowly.

_I've been knocking all day..._

I listened, watching her closely.

"As of today....you belong to someone else...."

I felt a lump in my throat. I was fighting my insides to find words.

"What?!" I managed to chock out again.

_Don't leave me in the dark...._

Her eyes flashed in anger. She got closer to me.

"You heard what I said! You belong to someone else! I'm not responsible for you anymore! I'm tired of worrying about you, wondering where you are and and...just being a **mother**!"

_I don't want to burn with the rest..._

I stud with my mouth slightly open. I couldn't believe what was being said. Please tell me it's just a dream. I felt something collide with my face. I gasped as I hit the floor by bottom cushioning my fall. I stared at my angry mother.

"Don't look at me like that! I hate your face!"

_It's dark in here...please say you'll let me in. (knock, knock)_

I slowly get up to my feet, stumbling as I did so.

"Get out!!!"

_I've been out here once before...Please don't put me in the fire with the rest. (knock, knock) _

The hawk giggled and lit a cigarette. Things were being thrown at me as I stud...but the pain was dull.

**I hated the numb feeling....**

Each thing she said stabbed me in the chest. I felt something give in my body, pushing up. The front door opened as a man stepped in. Mom immediately went to him, not shedding a single tear.

"Take this thing away from me!"

_(stab)_

"So this is him?," The unfamiliar voice asked.

"Take it!!!"

I finally gave in to the pressure.

"It?!?," I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

The hawk's amused expression changed.

"I wasn't it when I was little! I was special! If you didn't want to be a mother why have me?! And worrying? Your the one out all the time getting wasted coming home looking like shit! You left me in the dark!!!"

Mom stud ears and eyes open wide.

"I had to figure it all out by myself! Without you! Your not a mom! And now your telling me I belong to someone else?!?"

The unfamiliar man just stud there listening.

"That's when your sure as hell wrong! I don't need you!!!"

I ran through things in my head that she's done. I gasped a breath.

"You never were a mother! Your a child yourself!"

Blaze ran through my mind as pictures.

'_You don't know what you left me with...._'

Mom, the job and the check I had ran through my mind after that. I bit my tongue and took a deep breath.

"Loving you caused me to change...," I said lowly, just enough for mom and the others to hear.

I watched as my so called mother's eyes burned with water. She turned to leave the house and the hawk was right behind her. The man stared in my face, an amused smile plastered on his face. My ears flattened as he got closer pulling a switch blade out. I cringed and closed my eyes waiting. There was nothing. I perked up an ear to see if he was still there. Nothing. I opened my eyes to see the man on the floor and a dark figure pulling the body outside. I blinked and the figure and body was gone.

"W-What?" I muttered.

I noticed something in the open door. I looked at the hinges and saw a few strands of black fur. I smiled as my eyes burned but no tears came.

"Shadow....," I whispered.

* * *

A/N I am so sorry about the underline!!! I don't know what happened and it's really annoying me. It wouldn't let me take it off so please just bare with me. XD Please Review.


	5. A Morning Shadow

Next Chapter, Yay!!!

**ShadowAya4ever: **Yeah I never really notice how dramatic my stories are until I read over them. Shadows a hero, lol. ^^

**SPEAKERnight: **It came from a song named The Fire. It's a demo for Rihanna. I didn't know the song until a friend showed it too me but it came in handy so I used it anyway, lol.

**IluvSilverShadow: **lol! I'm so glad you liked it that much! It inspires me to write more. ^^

**Star Twilight Akazura Hedgehog: **LOL! I agree Silver's mum is a bitch and btw.....im gonna still the way you say 'mom'....'mum'....XD that is if you don't mind.

**Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

Silver: ............you don't have anything else to say do you?

exhale: .............nope XD.

**Chapter 4**

**(A Morning with Shadow)**

* * *

_Blaze's giggles reached my ear as I surfaced the water. _

_I had been levitating over the lake and lost my concentration. I yelled as I hit the water and back up gasping from how cold it was. Blaze had surprised me by throwing stuff at me. I turned in the lake to look at her._

"_What was that for?!?," I asked shivering. _

"_I just wanted to see if you'd lost focus if I threw something at you," She said between giggles. _

"_It's only because I wasn't expecting it and let my guard down," I mumbled._

_Her giggles finally came to an end. That was when it hit me that I never really seen Blaze laugh before. I stared at her taking in the look on her face. She started to smile. _

"_......Blaze?..."_

"_Yeah, Silver?"_

_I paused a moment and stepped forward in the water. _

"_You never laugh much....let alone cry....so..how are you even laughing right now?"_

_Blaze's smile fell for a moment but came back. She rolled her eyes. _

"_Silver, you have so much to learn."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?!?!"_

_I yelped as a few rocks flew my way. I laughed with her._

"_Some emotions are weak and some are strong...but you never forget them."_

_I listened to her and stared stupefied. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. _

"_Your so stupid, get out of the lake before you catch something!"_

* * *

_  
_

I jumped awake at the voice of Blaze hollering at me. I looked around and groaned. The same old house but...why am I on the couch? I sat up and immediately thought of mom. I swatted the memory away and got to my feet.

_creak.._

My ears perked up and my head moved up to stare at the ceiling. It seemed like that was were the noise was coming from. I slowly made my way to the stairs and climbed them, walking the hallway to my room.

_creak.._

My heart was in my throat pulsing. I took a breath and opened the door. Ruby eyes met with mine and I could feel my whole insides calm down.

"Shadow..." I said exhaling the relief.

"So your awake...,"Shadow replied looking around the room.

"Yeah...," I reran the whole scene of the dark figure again.

Shadow poked around the room opening and touching things. I just stared into open space as he did so.

"Shadow?," I said breaking the small silence.

Shadow stud still, letting me know he was listening.

"....Thanks....."

I looked at him and he had his back turned to me. A single and barley noticeable nod came from him. I ran a hand through my quills and closed my eyes, a smile creeping it's way on my face. The happy and dear moment only seemed a little while. I froze as I heard my dresser being opened. My eyes went to Shadow and then to the drawer he opened. I saw the check and the letters in black written upon it.

**p.o.r---**

I slammed the drawer shut and grinned at Shadow as if nothing happened. Shadow stared at me. I had my hands on the knob as if my life depended on it yet I was grinning like nothing was wrong.

It was silent. I broke out in a cold sweat.

Shadow, still staring at my fake grinning face, put on of his hands on mine. My heard dropped.

"S-so.....um.....why don't we go for a walk or something.....," I laughed nervously.

Shadow's eyes narrowed.

'I'm in for it now', I thought.

"Open it," was the demanding reply.

My hands began to shake.

"Do I have to do it now?," I asked looking away from him.

"Silver."

"Wha---"

I felt my whole body being lifted and hit by a gust of wind. The thing I knew was that I was on something soft and that I was looking at Shadow upside down.

"W-....What??!?!" I uttered.

It was too late. Shadow was looking in the drawer. We stayed in this position for a while. That's when I decided to go over my options.

1. Run like hell.

2. Run like hell.

3. Face him and tell him the truth.

4. Run like hell.

5. Run like hell, change my name at a random state, and run like hell some more.

Wow 5. Normally there would be 3 but I suppose I went a little over board.

I really would like to chose the latter or them all but I wouldn't even make it out the house. I knew I'd have to face the 3rd option after the rest were finished.

I head the drawer close then after a few minutes open again. If I wasn't so embarrassed I would be laughing at his puzzlement. But of course puzzlement is only an understatement.

I still laid sprawled out on my bed watching Shadow upside down as he turned to look at me. I could crumble under his stare.

I slowly got up to stand where he was and stare down in the drawer. My eyes scanned through all the dirty pictures of me. One's of just me and one of myself and others. Shadow's hand went inside and picked up a certain one. I stared at it, not blinking.

The picture was of me on my hands and knees. I had what looked like an dog collar on, that was pink with an gold heart dangling. My face was a bit pink and my mouth was slightly open with a white substance coming out of a corner. I was looking into the camera with half lidded eyes.

The guy that was behind me was holding a pink dildo, of course half of it was being pushed into my ass.

My breath hitched as I relived the moment. After a few more moments Shadow placed the picture back into the drawer and slammed it shut. I knew he was staring at me but I couldn't look back at him, not after what he saw.

Silence was there for what seemed like an full hr. when it could have only been 5 minutes.

"This is what was keeping you away from me and Sonic." It wasn't a question. I didn't reply to him in anyway.

Shadow took out the whole drawer and walked out of the room. I watched after him as he walked down the hall.

"Sh-Shadow what are you doing?"

He didn't reply right away but after a few moments he did.

"To burn it."

* * *

A/N: Yeeaaahhh.......I hope you enjoyed!!! ............................XD

Silver: You still have nothing to say.

Exhale: nope!!!! ^.^ Please Review!!!


	6. Dessert yum!

Okay I know this one took a while but I've been really busy lately. But here we are! XD

**IluvSilverShadow**: You must have been drooling for a long time…LOL XD I'm sorry!!! I've been trying to hurry and get the next chapter as fast as I could but I hope you enjoy this one.

**SPEAKERnight**: :3 Really? Well…I suppose so since someone else could find out what Silver's been doing in the past. Lol XD

_Chapter 5_

(_**Desserts!!)**_

It's been a while since me and Shadow had that awkward moment. After we watched it slowly die to ash was when all the questions that I was avoiding for a long time came into play. I had spent the rest of the afternoon answering them. It went something like this.

* * *

I sat on the couch scared to even breath, as Shadow paced in front of me. My eyes were super glued to his feet.

"How?" He asked.

"They wanted me for years and I finally agreed with them…," I answered.

There was more silence as his feet made it's own path.

"Who else?"

"Just you," I barely got that out.

"Tell me what else you know."

My breath quickened.

"There were only pictures, not videos," I replied blankly.

"Who's Minizaku, other than the president?"

"The founder of the company, the person who recommended me."

The one question I really hated was asked next. I cringed when I heard it.

"Why?"

I paused hesitating on exactly how to answer it. The pause was long than I intended. Minizaku popped into my head. Her big smile, showing her sharp white teeth. She was an gold panther. Her being sweet and having a big heart made her very respected in business.

My thoughts didn't last long as I felt a finger brush away a tear. I hadn't even realized that I was tearing. Shadow sat beside me, one hand still on my face. I was already embarrassed and humiliated so I buried my face in Shadow's chest fur. My mind automatically went to the action I just took and my face burned. I heard Shadow's heart quicken and noted how he froze. I mumbled something incoherently in his chest.

"What?" he asked.

I moved my head slightly so that my mouth wasn't so smothered.

"I did it for love," I repeated, turning my head in his chest again.

* * *

That's how it went. It's been a few days since that. I half expected Shadow to head home that night but instead he slept peacefully on the couch.

Later after spending long boring hours in different classes, Sonic suggested we chill out for a while. Unfortunately my house ended up being the closest. At first I kept denying but finally gave in. Shadow burned every picture and any other piece of evidence in my past that I had.

When we got to my house everyone sat down and talked. I relaxed a bit seeing that no one was asking me questions or anything. I just stared at the T.V that had a movie going on it. A stomach rumble broke me out of the T.V.

"Ow! Sonia!"

"You didn't ear at lunch did you?," Sonia said glaring at Manic who was by her.

"You know I don't ear that lunch lady crap!," Manic said in his defense.

"I could make something…,"I said a bit lowly but the heard.

"You can cook?!?!," I recognized Charmy's hyper voice.

"Yeah."

"Well **I** learned something new today," Manic said.

"Can you make chocolate?"

I looked around the room to find the source of the voice that asked that question. I eyes finally stopped at Chip who was floating in front of the T.V. I laughed and nodded. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yaaay!!!," Chip shoved his fist in the air to show some of his love for chocolate.

"So am I making nothing but desserts?," I asked standing.

"I suppose so," Sonia smiled.

"Okay then, I'll call you guys when it's done."

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed everything I needed, to make a couple of desserts. The smell of sweets scented the room as I started to cook. After a while witched maybe seemed forever to me I finally finished. I sighed roughly and took a look at my finished work.

"Desserts ready!," I called fanning the air a bit.

Soon I heard people crowd the table and dive in immediately. I watched as they ate as if they hadn't eaten in days. I felt a presence beside me and looked to my right. Shadow stood there watching also.

"What? Your not hungry?," I asked. She shook his head slowly as if in thought. I tried again.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? You hadn't eaten last night or today at all."

He didn't make any kind of response. He just stared. I heard a soft rumble and my ears perked up. It took me a moment but I finally realized it was coming from Shadow. I laughed a bit and reached on the table to bring a plate back up with me. It had a dessert on it and I gave it to Shadow. He stared at it and then me. I smiled.

"If you eat if first it won't bite you," I said, joking with him a bit. I could have sworn I saw the slightest smile on his face before the took the plate from me. I had looked away when he'd taken a bite of the food and noticed he was staring at me. I looked back at him and saw just a bit of it on the corner of his mouth.

"What?," I asked, looking from his mouth to his eyes.

"What is this? It's good..,"

I twitched. The food on the side of his mouth was really started to bug me….

"It's dessert….," I said still staring at his mouth.

"It doesn't have a name?," He asked, looking at me confused.

I leaned closer to him.

"Yeah…It has a name…."

I was getting closer and closer.

"What is it?"

I could feel his breath brushing against my cheeks. I leaned in just close enough that our lips barely touched. My tongue flicked out to clean the mess on his mouth and I leaned back again. I took in Shadow's bewildered expression. His face burned.

"It's called Devil's food cake," I answered almost inaudibly as I licked my lips.

* * *

A/N: HOLY SHIT SPEAKERnight's GUNNA KILL MEH!!!! *ducks for cover and repeatedly says I'm sorry* *huggles IluvSilverShadow*

It was for you SPEAKERnight. Even though you had no idea I would use it….and I am sorry for that next time I'll ask and I'ma do something for you too IluvSilverShadow. ^.^

GOMEN NASAI!!!!

Review!!!! XD


	7. Water Balloons and Laptops

Next Chapter, YAY!!!

**IluvSilverShadow**: LOL!!! Your so funny!!! XD

**SPEAKERnight**: I was saying sorry cause I used your 'Devil's Food Cake' XD and of course! Yaoi is hard not to like, lol!! ^.^

Chapter 6

(Water Balloons and Laptops)

I gasped as I felt a water balloon burst on my chest, soaking me a bit. Charmy was laughing while tying another water balloon in a knot.

"Sorry, it slipped!!"

I just got done tying a knot in one of mine and threw it just as he turned around. It hit the back of his head and busted.

"Ow!!!" He rubbed his head and I laughed.

"That slipped too! Sorry!," I said grabbing another water balloon.

Shadow and Sonic were by the hoes filling them up while we were busy tying them up. Sonic let one of the balloons drop off the hoes while the water was running and it soaked them both. When I laughed at them they both threw a balloon at me. I rose my hands just in time but they still busted.

"Hey! Where not on teams you cheats!," I said shaking the water off my hands.

"In that case…," Sonic took another balloon and squeezed it until it popped in front of Shadow's face. I took another one and threw it at the person nearest me and it happened to be Espio. I just watched him blink a few times and look annoyed. Charmy gasped. I looked just in time to see some balloon pieces fall.

"What?! You didn't even move!," He pouted, glaring at Espio.

"Tails! Catch!" Sonic tossed a balloon to Tails, who was just now coming up to join us. It missed him and hit Cream who was only a few steps behind him.

"Oops…"

It wasn't long till a bunch of balloons were being thrown back and forth and all of us were soaked. It was every man for himself.

"Silver!"

I ducked just in time for a balloon to pass over my head and seen Topaz headed toward us. I waved a hand and gasped as a balloon hit my back. It stung a bit and I turned to see Shadow with another in his hand. 'Holy shit'. I ducked again and it hit the tree above my head. When I looked around the tree again Topaz was getting water balloons from Sonia.

Manic had the hoes and was drenching anyone he could see in his path. I yelped as the water hit me in the chest and stomach. It was so cold! Knuckles hit the back of Manic's legs making them buckle and hit the ground. I finally reached Topaz and smiled.

"I thought you left town."

"I was but my dad decided to delay it another week or so."

I picked up a stray water balloon on the ground and juggled it between my hands. "Why," I asked.

"Well because he's having trouble getting off work for the vacation."

"Oh okay well you can always jo---OIN US!!!," My voice got higher when I felt a balloon collide with my bottom. I didn't have to turn to know who threw it.

"That was a cheep shoot!," I yelled and turned my head. Shadow smirked.

Chip flew by beside us grinning.

"Come on! Some of us are dying out here!!," He said. I just noticed the super soaker in his hand. He flew off yelling as he did. I laughed at his battle cry and we went back to hitting each other senseless with water balloons and any other water weapons we could find.

Later we were back in the house watching all kinds of movies that were funny, some that were horror, and some that really didn't make since but we watched it anyway. I sat on the floor in front of the couch dragging a towel across my quills trying to dry them. I was having a hard time and finally Shadow took it from me and dried them off himself.

"Shadow?" I spoke only loud enough for him to hear. He sat behind me with his legs on either side of me. He did respond but I knew he meant that as a go-on.

"Since you know everything about me so far I want to know what happened to you."

There was a silence. The air seemed to hold the tension Shadow had at that moment. I put one of my hands on Shadow's right leg. I turned my head so that one of my ears were on his chest fur.

"Please?" I tried again.

"Maybe later….," Was his only response. I didn't ask again after that. I knew he wouldn't answer me. As time went past everyone was heading home some at a time till it was just me and Shadow. Since we had to deal with school tomorrow he decided to go home tonight. He made sure I locked the doors after he left and he even went around the house to make sure the windows couldn't be opened. I reassured him several times that I would be alright until finally he left. I slowly trudged up the steps to my room after I showered and flopped on my bed. It took a while but I finally fell in a much needed slumber.

* * *

My whole body protested as I dragged my way to class. I hated waking up so early just to have a person stand in the front of the class and talk about stuff that wouldn't even be mentioned in the real world. I'm already living in the real world and the heck that I went through so far proves it.

I walked in class witch had already started. I was 5 minutes late and as I suspected the teacher gave me detention for an hour. I slumped in my desk staring at the laptop sitting on it. I honestly didn't feel like typing but I knew I had to take notes or I'd be behind. The teacher was already talking when I opened it and cut it on. I gave it a few minutes and it went straight to the desktop. I rose an eyebrow. Usually I'd have to put my username and password. I jumped a bit when I saw a white scene pop up. I maximized it and seen my name written in light blue and in cursive. Right beside it on the left had a username by XxNightBirdxX.

'Topaz…?,' I thought as I started typing in the box below. My typing came out as a fancy light green writing.

_Topaz, is that you?_

I waited for a response.

_Yep! Everyone else is here too __J_

I shook my head and looked next to me and saw her smiling. She wouldn't look at me so I wrote back.

_Alright who hacked my computer?_

The next writing on the comp was a darker green.

_I did and it was a piece of cake too! _

That had to be Manic. I let out a rough sigh and typed.

_Can't the teacher see what your doing on these computers? _

Manic typed back again.

_Not if you hack theirs too._

I rolled my eyes. (A/N: I really didn't feel like coming up with the rest of their usernames so I just put their names and what they type.)

Silver: _And where did you find the time to do all of this? _

Manic: _I did the teachers before class started and I've been doing all of ours over time. _

Silver: _Am I the only one that Didn't know about this? _

Topaz: _Yep! _

Silver: …..

Sonic: _Mrs. Harris has a bug on her face….I know she sees that…_

Silver: _Sonic that's a mole…_

Sonic: _LOL_

Tails: _Hey, I think the tornado's ready to go!_

Silver: _Tornado? What? Tails, where are you? _

Tails: _I'm at home working on the Tornado. _

I almost fell out my seat.

Silver: _WHAT??? Tails!! You have a perfect attendance and now all of the sudden you want to stay home and work on a plane???_

Tails: _I'm working on it for a reason but I think I'll let everyone else tell you that. _

Silver: _What is it?_

Shadow: _Were going on a vacation._

Silver: _Okay guys have fun! _

Sonic: _What do you mean 'okay guys have fun' your going too. _

Silver: _Noooo! I can't! I don't wanna! _

Shadow: _That's too bad. Your gonna. _

Silver: _Never! _

Espio: _I don't think your going to get out of this one Silver. _

Silver: _Espio?!?!?_

Topaz: _If I was you I'd pack my bags when I get home today! _

Silver: _Over my dead body. _

Shadow: _We'll just see about that._

I shut my laptop just as the teacher got done talking and shuddered inwardly.

'Oh hell…..', I thought as I sat there to get ready for detention.

* * *

Alrighty!!! I tried to make this a little longer but I don't know if I was so successful in doing that lol! XD But I hope you enjoyed anyway!!!! This was for you IluvSilverShadow 'cause I said so!!! ^.^ Your awesome and so is SPEAKERnight. Now......I'm gunna go do something..........curse boredom.

Review 'cause I love you!!! XD


	8. Authors Note

Okay, listen!!!

Are you listening?

How about now?

Now?

Now?

Now?

Noooowww????

Okay….I think you're listening…

This is probably something you wouldn't want to see.....I know you want a story...buuuuttttt....

I found away to get my stories up since my stupid comp isn't working at home…so um….yeah….I'ma have a another story up soon…very soon….sooner then you think……maybe……I don't know but I'll try and I'll try to make it reeeaaaallly long...

I know that half of you probably want to come and personally assassinate me for not getting a story up soon enough….I completely understand but at least I will now….that has to count for something right?.....Right???......

Don't kill me!!!


	9. Dreams Can Kill

_Finally!!!! I bet your saying finally too!!! See! I haven't forgotten about this story at all! Nope not one bit… Although I went through hell trying to post it. Everything's fine and swell…. Enough of my jibber-jabbering though. On with the Story!!! (Oh and it has a lemony-lime in it.) _

_**Special Thanks to my readers for waiting so patiently for me. Thanks so much. I don't think I could have made this chapter if it wasn't for your reviewing.**_

**_SPEAKERnight:_ **LOL! No don't kill me!!! Well…I guess you could but I'd haunt you! XD

_**Hope Cooper**:_ Yay! I'm so glad you liked it. :) I _ALWAYS_ intend to get _SOMETHING_ spelled wrong. I can never win. XD

_**Moonlightxmas**_:Yay!!! Thanks so much! Chur awesome!

**_IluvSilverShadow_**: He is afraid of water but I don't think he's afriad of water ballons....since there not like a sea of water...I guess LOL! I waaas gonna make them go to the beach but the beach is too much of a common place but don't get me wrong I still luuuuvvvvv the beach lol! Yeah...My computer doesn't like me for some odd reason LOL! When I added the authors note it didn't come up on my e-mail like it usually does either. Some more evidence on how much my computer hates me. XD

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(Dreams Can Kill)**_

Detention was sooo long! I almost fell asleep and would have gotten another 10 minutes of it if I did. I wanted anything to get my mind off of the past events throughout the year. First my sickening job, then my mum,…..and Shadow.

My thoughts lingered on Shadow and I felt my face burn. I never felt this way for someone before and I really didn't understand the knot on the left side of my chest.

After walking home, I immediately felt the wave of fatigue wash over me. So much was happening so fast I guess the need for sleep and food got swept aside. I decided to sleep first and brush the hunger off. The couch met me halfway and I greeted the darkness with open arms.

* * *

_I sat staring at the scenery before me. Yellow, orange, and red leaves filled the single road ahead. I knew that if I went any further down it Iblis would be down there destroying this place that I call home. I couldn't move. It's like my legs just wouldn't let me. Blaze walked in front of me and smiled. _

"_Silver why would you think such a thing?"_

_I stared at her puzzled. "What?"_

"_I'd never leave you!"_

"_What? I never thought that…."_

"_Yes you did.. You asked me a few seconds ago." _

_I kept quiet and stared past her at the road. I was too worried about Iblis to even remember if I did or didn't say that to her. She put her hands on her hips and I looked back at her._

"_Silver are you playing with me?"_

"_No why would I at a time like this?"_

"_What do you mean at a time like this?"_

"_Iblis is going to destroy everything if we don't get to him in time."_

_Blaze stared at me for a few more seconds and then started to giggle. I looked at her dumbfounded. How can you laugh at that? She finally stopped and looked at me again. Her smile faded and she cocked her head to the side._

"_Your serious aren't you?," She asked studying me face. _

"_Yes I'm serious! Why would I play with something like that?!?!"_

"_Silver…," Her eyes searched my face. "Iblis is gone….He's been gone for some years now….." _

"_WHAT???" _

_She put a finger on her lips. _

"_Shhh….. Come with me."_

_I followed her down the road and she was right. Iblis wasn't there..he was gone, but why was she here then? She turned to me and smiled but she kept walking. She left the road and started up a hill. Once we reached the top she nodded down the hill. I glanced over and my mouth almost dropped open. _

_Everyone was down there playing in the fallen leaves. There were piles of leaves everywhere. Blaze ran down the hill ahead of me and started playing with everyone else. It took me a while to figure out what was going on. This had to be a dream… because it all just didn't make since. Then again maybe I was wrong. Maybe everything that I knew, the job, my mum… Maybe all of that was a dream. _

_Tails was at the bottom of the hill looking up at me. He smiled and waved. _

"_Come on Silver! Don't just stand there!"_

_I smiled and started down the hill to join them. Espio was walking around getting hit by leaves but it didn't really faze him much. He just let them hit him. I'm pretty sure he'd get his revenge soon enough. Cream was standing off on the sides and Topaz was trying to get her to join in. Amy stopped in front of me and she looked as if she had misplaced something._

"_Do you know where Sonic went Silver?"_

"_Um….I'm not sure. I just got here."_

_Amy nodded and walked off again. I smiled after her. I wasn't sure if she'd ever change. I started toward a large pile of leaves and saw Blaze stand off to the side. Sonic was above her in a tree and it seemed like he wasn't going to get down anytime soon. As I was getting closer I felt something grab my leg. It was coming out from the leaves and I before I could make out who it was I was falling face first in the pile of leaves. _

_I gasped when I hit the ground and quickly turned onto my back. I looked around and it was dark, nothing but leaves all around. Now why the hell do I even have space to move around?? I know the pile wasn't THAT big… Was it? I wiggled through the leaves but I felt like I wasn't going anywhere. Almost as if it never ended. _

"_Silver."_

_I froze and stopped breathing for a second. I wasn't sure if I should respond or not but I knew that voice. That familiar knot in my chest appeared again. I exhaled silently and felt body heat. It wasn't long till my eyes met another pair, a ruby pair. I felt like I wanted to sink into the ground and away from it. I attempted to wiggle again but this time just away from the pair of ruby eyes. It just made it worse. He made sure he pinned me down and lowered his body on mine. My legs were on either side of him. _

"_Where do you think your going?"_

"_Sh..Shadow," my voice cracked._

_He lowered his head and I could feel his breath. I bet as red as a tomato to him. My mind was blank and all I could think about was what was he going to do to me. I knew there was no way I could get away and at this point I didn't want too. _

_His lips grazed mine and I parted my mouth. I was whining on the inside because I wanted to taste him now! Shadow lowered his head and didn't waste time jabbing his tongue in my mouth. I sighed and we battled for what seemed like hours. Shadow won but I still explored his cave like he did mine. Our lips moved in sync but he broke it right in the middle. I whined when he pulled away and breathed heavily. He smirked and stared down at me. I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face. He knew he had me into it really deep. _

_Just the kiss alone aroused me so much. The aching further down was enough to drive me crazy. I wanted to be touched! He shifted to get more comfortable and I bit my bottom lip. He hadn't realized he rubbed against me until he saw my face. He grinned and stared down at me. I didn't dare look at him. It all was embarrassing. When I didn't respond to him he decided to grind against me. I gasped and gripped the grass. He did it again and I couldn't help but throw my head back and moan. He was just as excited as I was and kept his painfully slow pace. _

"_Sh…Shadow…ah!…please……," I managed between moans. _

"_Please what, Silver? What do you want?"_

_Shadow sighed almost inaudibly but surprisingly kept his pace very slow. He had a lot of self control. I was in so much bliss I couldn't and wouldn't answer him. He stopped suddenly and I whined, missing the friction it caused._

"_Shadow."_

"_What do you want Silver?"_

_I stayed quiet and gathered myself. The body heat got lower and I looked down to see Shadow just at my member. My eyes widened and before I could protest he lapped at my member. The moan came out louder then I expected and I put my fist in my mouth. He licked from the tip to the shaft._

"_Shit!"_

"_Tell me Silver," His voice vibrated around my member. _

"_Mmm…," I shook my head. Shadow sighed and this time covered it with his whole mouth until I felt myself hit the back of his throat. My fish dropped and I wouldn't try and hold back the moans anymore. _

"_Shadow…ah!….oh! ..I want you! Just do it please!," I couldn't take it anymore and It seemed that Shadow couldn't either because as soon as I said that he shifted and I braced myself for what was going to happen next……_

"Silver."

* * *

I curled up more into what felt like warm fur and flattened my ears.

"Silver. Wake up."

I sighed and slowly cracked open my eyes. I blinked several times and stretched until my bones cracked. So it was a dream. I looked up and saw Shadow looked down at me. I lifted my head and sat up straight.

"What's going on?"

Charmy looked over the seat in front of me.

"Your on an airplane!"

I blinked at him and looked around. Reality hit me. "WHAT???"

"You're a heavy sleeper you know that?" Charmy said grinning.

"I thought I said I didn't want to go with you guys!"

"You didn't have a choice," Shadow said from beside me. I stared at him and Charmy sat back in his seat. I looked out in the aisle and then out the window across from Shadow.

Damn….

I sighed and sat back. I should have known this would happen but I at least thought I'd wake up in time to defend myself.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

I looked at Shadow. "What?"

"I asked if you had a bad dream."

"No….Why?"

"Well you were moaning in your sleep."

My mind went back to my dream and the pile of leaves and the events that happened in them returned to me. My face burned.

"No I'm fine. I guess I just do that when I sleep….." I took a pillow that must have been for me off the floor and put it in my lap. I absolutely would not look at him and out the corner of my eye I could see him smirking.

**Shadow wouldn't tell him that he moaned his name in his sleep too. He's just leave it at that. **

* * *

It was a very long flight. I couldn't sit still during it because I felt too uncomfortable with Shadow sitting by me. When the pilot finally announced our arrival I felt the whole world lift off my shoulders. The only thing that seemed to confused me was the fact that he didn't say where we were. I shrugged it off and waited for the plane to hit the ground.

As the plane slowed down and drifted around terminals, I looked around to see who was sitting where but just as I started to look the plane came to an abrupt stop and slowly the engine died. Topaz and Sonic where the first and only ones to get up. Sonic headed towards me and Topaz headed for the pilot's deck. He pulled me out of my seat and pushed me towards the exit. We were the first ones out and everything seemed pretty normal so far. It looked as if we hadn't even been anywhere as plain and simple as everything was.

That was until we got on a bus and headed away from the building. I tried to look at the sign on the building to make out where we were but the bus was moving away too fast for me to even get a glimpse. Normally it would really freak me out going out of town to a place I didn't know or even care about with some of my friends. I guess it let me know that I really trusted them. I knew nothing serious would really happen and if it did it wouldn't be there fault. It would probably be me.

The bus's windows were dark than any regular bus windows would be. I guessed it was because it was dark outside, but then you could still see out of a regular bus's windows. I waited patiently until we reached our destination and I was pushed out of the bus.

The streets and skies were lit. Everything was in neon and even the people dressed in bright neon clothes. They were laughing and talking to each other on the streets as if no one was ever capable of causing danger. I was defiantly dreaming again. I had my head up in the clouds and I didn't think I'd ever come down. Topaz walked in front of me and grinned.

"Welcome to Rave Town. I know I said I was going to leave but I was really waiting to set a date for us all and everything worked out perfectly."

I couldn't even take it all in. It took someone to pat me on the back to make me start moving again and when I did I knew I couldn't be dreaming. Everyone was with me except for Blaze witch really was upsetting but it let me know at the same time that I wasn't dreaming anymore. If only Blaze could see all of this. Her day would be just as lit up as mine. Spirits high and all…this was the first day of my life that I could really smile and not have to put on a mask.

_Some are strong and some are weak, but you never forget them. _

As we walked down a long sidewalk, Topaz explained some of the sights we saw and the way they lived. I only half listened to what she said when it came to the way they lived. It was pretty obvious by looking at the town alone.

"Its more to it then you see though. There very serious when it comes to school. They study really hard," She blabbered on.

I wasn't the only one that had my head in the clouds.

"So they party every night? That's what you said right?" asked Charmy walking instead of flying.

"They don't party every night…," Topaz paused. "Actually I have an idea. I met this guy here when I was little and he's like an acquaintance to me. You guys should met him."

"Does he have any food? I'm starving!" Sonic said rubbing his stomach.

"I don't know but we'll find out and if not we can stop for food," Topaz replied.

We walked a few more blocks and stopped in front of what seemed like a skate store. Topaz smiled and turned to face us.

"This is Retro Skate. He actually owns it. He's got a thing for skateboards and air boards and what not. It's his hobby---," Topaz was cut off when everyone started walking in the store before her. Chip patted her on the back and offered her chocolate for a peace offering. She just pocked he lip out and entered after us.

The skate shop was huge. It was full of hoodies, boards, even down to ice skating things. We maneuvered our way to the front of the shop and a guy had his head down cleaning what seemed to look like an air board.

"Jet?!?!?," Sonic asked staring at the green hawk.

He lifted his head and stared back at us.

"If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog," Jet smirked.

* * *

Sooo! I hope you guys enjoyed that! Yes I know it's been forever since I've written you guys and nice new chapter. XD Oh and as you **review!!!!!! Review!!! Review!!!** ..

I want you to also tell me if this Silver and Shadow story should involve Sonic too…. I mean as I was writing the small little lemon or lime or whatever you want to call it.. I wasn't sure if I should add him or not. I want your opinion!!!! Please??? With cherries on top of Silver???


	10. Rave Wave

I know, I know. You don't even wanna read what I have to say, you just wanna read the chapter and flip me off. XD I'm sorry you were waiting so long, I honestly didn't expect all of what happened in the past few months. Including in 2009.

'Mkay, so in the original chapter I wrote more but the good thing is that it's not as good as this one. This ones way better to me.

I would add the reviews but I'm tired so I'll just add them to the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Rave Wave**_

"What are you doing here in rave town?" Sonic asked bewildered.

"I could ask the same of you," Jet replied.

Jet made his way around the counter to the front, and leaned on it.

"B-but your suppose to be in Babylon," Tails sputtered.

"Tails, that's where my ancestors came from. It's not where I came from."

"So what are you doing here?" It was Sonic again.

If you were to really squint, Jet hesitated for half a second.

"That's none of your business, hedgehog."

"At least tell us where you got this kick ass store," Manic had split away from the group, wondering around the store.

"Let's just say I know people," Jet smirked and leaned off the counter. He sighed, grabbing a large set of keys and headed toward the shops entrance. Turning to face the group he grinned.

"I just one my way to check out an awesome--"

"RAVE!!!" Everyone shouted all at once.

"What? Is that an automatic word that pops up into people's head or something," Jet laughed opening the shop's door and locking it.

"Are you guys sure about this? Shouldn't we at least stop by the hotel....," Topaz stood in the middle of the store watching everyone one by one leave out.

"Oh come on Topaz. Your the one that lead us here first. Just kick back and enjoy yourself," Charmy was the last one that flew out the door leaving Topaz behind. With a rough sigh she walked out the door and shut it, making sure it was locked.

Jet stopped and made a sharp turn down an ally, lit by different colored strobe lights. There were large black double doors at the end. No windows where on it and it wasn't decorated in any way. As they got closer a dull thud of music reached their ears exciting them further. On one side of the doors was a square number pad. The numbers lit up as Jet lightly pressed some of them. With out a further wait, the large doors opened revealing the rave.

The once dull music turned into a blast, and most of their ears flinched. Flashes of neon colors lit up the dance floor, revealing shadows of bodies everywhere. As they walked in, the doors behind them slowly closed and a shadow drifted towards the group. The closer it got the more they could make the person out.

"You leave to close the store and come back with several people...," The figure got closer and stopped short.

"Not that you care. The more the merrier, right?" Jet smirked.

"Wave's here too?" Sonic asked.

"And it's people we know. If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. What are you doing here?"

"Were just here on a vacation and happened to run into Jet."

"I see. Well...," Wave turned slightly so that her left hand motioned to the rave. "This is my rave. Better yet, this whole building is mine."

"Awesome," Just as Manic took a slight step out Wave stopped him.

"Hold on. This party is huge, and it's gonna be hard to tell who's who," Wave lifted her hand showing her finger nail lights. "Witch is why I have these. Your gonna need a body light."

After a while everyone had their own body lights and was scattered throughout the building. (AN: I know half of these sound stupid but I was thinking of things on the spot.) Amy had neon bracelets, Cream had a led ring, Rouge chose a led choker, Topaz chose a led pendant, Sonic chose a guitar body light, Charmy had led goggles, Knuckles got a led wristband, Tails had a wing body light, Shadow had a round led ear ring on one of his ears, Manic got cross drumsticks for a body light, and etc... (AN: You can make up something for Silver and anyone else..)

Silver made a small face after downing the drink the bartender passed him. He asked for another and downed that one too. He was actually happy. Happy wasn't in his vocabulary like it use to be and having agree on that word that he was feeling right now was as if he revived himself, but it was also bittersweet. At the end he know he'd have to go home, to the place it all started. Silver frowned.

It didn't feel fair. What about Blaze? He felt guilty having fun without her. It just didn't feel right.

Pushing that a side, he looked out into the crowd of people and sighed. He needed someone to be around and get his mind off of things. Silver slowly made his way through the crowd of people being bumped pushed against ones he didn't know. He glanced up only saw faded faces. Beyond the waist line was hard to see unless a strobe light would move toward you, or if you were under one of the retro disco balls that had different colors than the regular silver one. The mood of the room was enticing as if hypnotizing you to join and move along with the crowd. Silver found himself in a trance and motionless. If he could he would live this moment for the rest of his life. Enjoying the music, his friends, and smiling again.

A white and dark blue husky bumped Silver causing him to leave his trance early. Slightly frustrated, he looked around and to find one of his friends body lights. He slowly made is way deeper until he saw a flash of white and orange... Silver blinked. He had to be just imaging it... He had to be.

Another flash of white and orange came and he panicked. He made his way back to the bar and sat in the same seat he was in before he left.

'_Okay...there's gotta be a logical reason...It's someone completely different..._' Silver thought shaking his head and defying what he just saw. He motioned to the bartender and a drink was slipped to him. He felt as if someone was staring a hole in his back and turned around briefly to look in the crowd. Nothing. Turning back around he downed his drink and sat there for a minute.

'_I need to find the others.... now--.._'. Silver stared in front of him at the glasses that sat on a shelf. Of course a bartender would have more then one but...fuzed together like that?.. He closed his eyes and rubbed a bit before opening them again. They looked the same.

'_What...._'. Silver slowly slipped out of his seat and felt as if he'd hit the floor any minute. Nothing looked the same. Everyone was dancing so close and in sync. It was hot. He was hot, but of course both of them meant different things. Silver groaned and looked at the floor. He only had 3.. What did he get himself into this time?

"Nothing! Come on, join me."

Silver's head flew up at the familiar voice. That voice, it was -

"Come on Silver. Don't keep me waiting here, it's rude."

Blaze.

"What are you looking like that at me for? Are you gonna dance with me or what?"

Silver stared in disbelief. '_I'm seeing things..._.'. Blaze put one hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

"You act like your scared of me."

He took a hesitant step forward. Seeing that nothing fell out of place at that moment he took another step. And another. And another. Blaze smiled, drifting back in the crowd a little.

"Come on. Follow me."

Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline he pushed forward following her where ever she went. From time to time she would fade and appear deeper in the crowd. Silver stopped abruptly in the middle of the crowd looking around quickly to locate her again.

"Over here Silver."

He turned finding her in an darker area than the first. It seemed more crowed around there but he was determined to get to her. To get his questions answered. Blaze took a step forward, her smile dropping slightly. He was taking too long to reach her and she decided to meet him half way.

'_She's....fading..._'. Silver felt himself get bumped and her blurry image shook. Frustrated, all he could do was watch her image fade slowly. '_I should have known better then to follow it.._.'. His vision gave in and out and he let out a rough sigh.

"Silver."

He turned to see a blurry led light glowing slowly, dragging out it's colors and red and green. As a reflex he grabbed at the led light.

"Silver, it's just Shadow." That was Jet.

Silver felt the ear flex in his hand.

"Oh..," He let his hand fall.

"Why are you way back here?... Are you with someone?" Jet asked curiously.

"No I was just-....Wait...What made you think I was with someone?"

"If you haven't noticed, the people are you are a little busy at the moment..."

Silver took the time out to look around him. Dark outlines of bodies were pressed close to each other, some visible. One male was very focused on attacking another males neck. His left hand pressed on his back, his right apparently busy in between them. The male being attacked looked like he was in pure bliss with his face flushed and a hand gripping the others cloths.

Silver felt his face grow hot and walked quickly out the area. Jet bit back laughter and followed, Shadow close behind. Silver's vision began to act up again slowly tuning in and out of focus. He cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know... I only had 3 drinks and I feel like I'm ready to kill over." '_and everything looks extremely hot, including you..._'.

Jet paused in thought. "You don't think..that maybe..someone spiked your drink.."

Silver groaned. "That's the last thing I need right now."

Shadow frowned. For him it's an advantage but at the same time it pissed him off and he wanted to know who did it. Shadow stopped short and blinked. He looked at Silver's frozen expression then Jet's. Why would Jet look horrified?

Shadow followed their stare and his eyes fell on a white and orange hedgehog, accompanied by a green hawk.

'_Shit..._'

* * *

I hope you liked it! I was determined to get over my writers block. If you have any requests or just a question, Ask. I don't bite XD

Review!!! I beg you! Click that button down there!!!


	11. Suite Life

I realize that the chapter is some-what short. I'm trying to get back into typing up chapters again so please bear with me. I know it's been so long but my next update should be better. Please Enjoy.

* * *

After a long minute of staring Jet twitched. His eyes narrowed and he turned to his right, passing Silver and Shadow, heading towards the entrance. The green hawk stared after him.

"No respect for your mother?" The words slightly slurred and she looked at the bi-colored hedgehog.

"This little shit doesn't have any either," Her voice was clear.

The tension could have been cut by a knife. Shadow took a step closer staring the women down while looking at Silver in his peripheral vision. Upon seeing them, just as fast as the emotion came, it left on Silver's face.

"Chiyo, Hun?" The hawk leaned on her shoulder. "Is that our little money maker?"

Even though the music and people were evident, it felt as if they were the only ones in the room and the silence was irritating.

"No," Chiyo's gaze never left Silver's. "He's my mistake."

Chiyo hadn't gotten the word 'mistake' out good enough when Silver's face twisted into a furious snarl. He made a sharp turn following Jet's footsteps. Chiyo's eyebrows furrowed together as if she was going to run after him and say a few other things on her mind. She thought against it and her eyes fell on ruby ones.

"Oh my. Look at this one here! The three of them would be a perfect!"

"Christina."

"Alright, Alright."

Shadow's stare was deadly. They fell silent and after a moment Shadow slowly turned to walk off.

"I promise you Jet. I didn't let them in," Wave voice came from in front of the entrance door. Everyone was gathered and confused, but didn't dare ask.

"I said I don't care. I want them out." Jet opened the door and strode down the small ally. He stopped at the end and leaned his head on a building to his left. Sonia put a hand on Wave's shoulder patting it lightly.

"It's been a long day. We should head to the hotel," Sonic suggested.

Everyone – minus Jet and Wave – started down the ally, lead by Topaz. No one spoke, but the streets were still busy. A few blocks later they finally reached the hotel. They looked up and gaped.

"This is not a hotel," Sonia broke the silence.

"Your right. It's a Suite!" Manic head for the front doors; which opened themselves.

"So this is what I came up with," Topaz turned from the front desk facing the group. "Me, Cream, and Amy could be in room 201. Rouge, Sonia, and Chip could be in room 204, which will be just three rooms down. I didn't want Charmy and Chip to be by themselves so of course Chip is with them and Charmy can be with Knuckles and Espio in room 320, that's a floor up. Sonic, Tails, and Manic is in room 325, a few rooms away from Knuckles. Lastly is Silver and Shadow in room 332, down from Sonic."

'_You did this on purpose_,' Silver thought, his eyes fixed on Topaz. As if answering his thought Topaz smiled and winked at him, gathering her roommates and heading upstairs. Over the balcony she waved.

"Goodnight guys!"

A few answered and shuffled upstairs. Shadow followed Silver, glancing at him from time to time. Silver seemed off for some odd reason, possibly from the drinks he had. Someone must _have_ spiked his drink. The tension from his mother never left him. Silver stopped in front of the door letting Shadow by so that he could swipe the card and open the door.

The room was exquisite. The sitting area was spacious, and was the first noted area in the room. A wide flat screened TV sat on the wall to left, a couch sitting a little bit away from it. Single chairs, bean bags, and etc filled the rest of the room. Gaping at the room, Silver slowly made his way to the bathroom.

The room was filled with creamy colors. A large wide tub sat in the right corner, and large shower sitting on the left. He slowly moved toward the shower and opened the glassy door. Small jets were on the sides of the shower along with an place to sit.

'_What, Someone's going to sit in here for hours?_" He closed the door and glanced at the toilet beside it. The porcelain pot shined and he smiled to himself. He wouldn't want to be cleaning person after person when they used that thing. There was a long counter top across from it with two sinks and several items placed in between them. He scanned through them noting the obvious toiletries things people would use in the bathroom. A towel to his right brushed his arm and he turned to see bath robes and of course the towels that were on the holder.

'_These people know how to live_."

Silver crossed the doorway, stepping off of tile and onto the carpet of the bedroom. Two king sized beds sat on either side of the walls. The room was lit up giving a sense of joy and freedom. If only he'd truly felt like that now. He still felt his mothers stare, and the repeat of her words.

Silver made his way to a bed, and collapsing on his stomach. There was a dull pain in his head, but he was too tired to do anything about it. The room was spinning, and he sworn there was two black, and red hedgehogs standing in the door way.


	12. Aphrodisiac

My apologies. Seriously. I put a bit more eye candy in this as an apology, and to let you know this is not abandoned. I read over the last chapter of this story, and I'm embarrassed honestly. I just hate the fact that I never really got to proof-read everything before submitting it, so from now on the chapters will be cleaned up to look something like this, and more pleasant to read. Love you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

Shadow watched Silver blink rapidly. Clearing his eyes seemed to fail, because he gave him a confused expression. After a few minutes, Silver dropped his head on the bed.

"Silver."

Silver failed to respond and an uncomfortable silence fell. He approached the edge of the bed, and inspected Silver further. There was faint pink shade around his face, and he was panting very lightly. He leaned in a bit closer. There was soft chuckles coming from Silver, his eyes cracked open.

"Shadow, you really don't have to look at me like that." His words were slurred. Damn. Shadow didn't think he would have to babysit tonight. It was _supposed_ to be a vacation. Though it hadn't reduced him wanting to rip out the person's throat who took it upon themselves to spike the drink. They wouldn't have the chance to take him away. He made sure of that.

"Go to sleep Silver."

"I can't." Silver rolled until he was on his back.

It settled into a comfortable silence. Shadow thought he had fallen asleep until another chuckle reached his ears. A little louder than last time. He heard his name again, and a few more chuckles to follow along with it. Another period of silence came over them, but Silver still hadn't drifted to sleep.

"C'mere.."

"No Silver. You need to sleep. I don't know who's done it, but your drink was spiked."

"Who cares? Besides I feel great right now... really … _good._" His words were so slurred that Shadow took a few seconds to understand what he just said. Whatever Silver had in his system resembled symptoms of some kind of aphrodisiac and if it was.. Damn.

There had to be a way to calm him enough to fall asleep and work the rest off. How to flush it out though? Get him to drink a bunch of water and flush it out? Shadow never thought he'd get in these sort of instances so he hadn't known what to do about it. He could only try his own logic, and hopefully things won't take a turn for the worse.

"Stay here."

Shadow quickly retreated into the kitchen. – which he still couldn't fathom. He didn't expect the hotel to be that much, but somehow Topaz managed to get them into it. He couldn't tell if it all was overkill or not. - He opened the fridge. It was mostly naked save for a few water bottles placed on the door. It'll do. Right when he grabbed for a bottle, he heard a thump in the bedroom followed by a groan. His head jerked facing the bedroom door, and forgot about the water all together. He headed back to the bedroom door and made to open it, but before he could even do so he heard a bang, and felt vibrations on the door. There was another groan, and Shadow was sighing again.

"Shadow. What did you do that for?"

"You did it to yourself."

"Huh."

"Get back into bed before you kill yourself," Shadow exasperated. He hauled him up on his wobbling feet, but paused when Silver let out a pained sound. Falling on the floor, he assumed since he heard the thump, and running into the door shouldn't have caused him that much pain.

"What is it?" Shadow was still busy helping him to the bed.

"Hurts.." Silver still had a pained expression, and he fell back on the bed in a heap.

"Where?" He wanted to add something smart-assed, but he kept it to himself. After all, he hurt himself_._

Silver stared absently at the wall before he shook his head and turned it to the side. It looked as if he checked out for a second before realizing what was wrong, and Shadow could have sworn the faint pink blush from earlier deepened dramatically. It did seem like he was getting worse. His panting was more apparent, and he looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. He was literally withering on the bed, there were small sounds coming from him every once in a while. Shadow was worried, they were the exact symptoms, and as his eyes traveled downward – well at least he knew _what_ hurt now.

"Hold on a minute," He murmured and retreated to the kitchen to fetch the water he'd forgotten the first time.

When he arrived he almost dropped the bottle. Silver defiantly wasn't okay. He was stretched out, one of his arms draped across his face, and his other pressed against his crotch. His mouth was slightly parted and he was grunting and moaning softly.

Shadow would be lying if he said the sight hadn't gone straight to his groin.

"Silver." His voice did not sound like his own, and all he received as a response was another moan. It was obvious that Silver had no plans on moving anytime soon. Shadow was honestly at a loss for words, all he could do was put his plans into action. He quickly closed the gap between them, and moved Silver from his laying position to sitting up. The task had been harder than usual because every touch that Shadow gave him ended in a needy desperate groan, and groping. Silver was trying so hard to get closer to Shadow, all coherent thoughts thrown directly out the window. Shadow nearly wrestled Silver into a sitting position but with his constant clinging, he only managed to pin him to the bed in an attempt to get him to be still.

"Silver, stop!" Shadow growled at him, but he only gave him a wanton moan in return. Silver was literally whimpering and Shadow was beginning to feel guilty. At this point all he wanted to do rut against him and throw everything out the window himself. It was taking all he had not to fuck him senseless into the mattress. He didn't need to much help after though because Silver took it upon himself to buck up into him.

"Fuck." Shadow meet Silver's hips again, and Silver threw his head back.

Forget it. He'll deal with any consequences later.

He set himself a steady pace rocking into Silver, and planting kisses along his jaw. Silver hadn't stopped groaning, and moaning, but they increased in pitch. He meet Shadow's rocking with his own, but he knew he couldn't press any further. Shadow had a firm grip on the pace, and he wasn't allowing Silver a chance to take advantage.

Silver's mouth was still slack and he was still panting. He was trying to press Shadow even closer is possible, and it was so hot... so, so hot. The insufferable heat was killing him, but he felt so good. The only thing that mattered was that Shadow was finally fixing what was hurting him the most. The steady rocking, and soft groaning from Shadow was driving him up a wall.

He could hear himself rambling for a moment before Shadow pressed his lips against his. His hips slowed when started moving his lips. His tongue pressed against Silver's, and he groaned into the sloppy kiss. There was a pained sound of disappointment from Silver, and he just smirked. He should be feeling guilty for taking advantage of Silver in this situation, but right now he couldn't give two fucks.

Shadow lapped lightly against Silver's chest, and felt him shiver. "Sha..dow...Shads... Sha... dow..." His name sounded like pure sex, all of it continuing to pile in his groin.

Silver was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Horrible place to stop I know... Trololol, but you may get your actual smut next chaaptteeerr! Most important I love you guys. My apologies again.


End file.
